Deskbot
"Deskbot", known as "Bunborg" (ブンボーグ Bunbōgu) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of EARTH Machine monsters with 500 ATK and DEF. They are one of each Leveled monsters that support Machine monsters in general, with a swarm strategy and effects that increase their ATK and DEF. They are used by Tate in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design The Japanese name is a blend of 文房具 bunbōgu "stationery" and サイボーグ saibōgu "cyborg." Each "Deskbot" monster is based on school supplies. They wear them as their armor or use them as weapons. Members Support Playing style As mentioned above, "Deskbot" monsters can easily swarm and boost ATK and DEF. For example, "Deskbot 001" boosts its own ATK and DEF and can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard, while "002" boosts your other Machine monsters' ATK and DEF, and can add "Deskbot" cards from the deck to the hand. "003" can Special Summon a "Deskbot" from the Deck upon being Normal Summoned, and can grant a boost to a "Deskbot's" ATK and DEF once every turn. "004" can gain ATK and DEF when it battles while also thinning the Deck and then possibly swarming the Field. Lastly, "009" gains the ATK of all other "Deskbots" on the field, prevents your opponent from activating effects while it is attacking, and can even sacrifice another "Deskbot" to protect itself from being destroyed. "Deskbots 005," "006," "007" and "008" are all Pendulum Monsters whose Pendulum Effects restrict the Pendulum Summon to "Deskbot" monsters. "005" and "006" gain ATK for every face-up "Deskbot" in the Extra Deck, and can activate their effects when they are destroyed in the Pendulum Zone, either Special Summoning "Deskbots" from the Graveyard or adding them to your hand, respectively. "007" and "008" gain ATK for every "Deskbot" in the Graveyard, can protect your other "Deskbots" from either attacks or card effects, and can either deal piercing damage or attack twice every turn. Finally, the ace of the archetype, "Deskbot Jet", boosts its own ATK and DEF for every "Deskbot" card on the field, and every turn can destroy a "Deskbot" to either Special Summon another one from the Deck, or destroy another card on the field. With all this in mind, it's clear that the "Deskbot" strategy is geared toward large swarms leading to OTKs. They can make use of excellent Machine support cards like "Machine Duplication" and "Limiter Removal", as well as other swarm cards like "Inferno Reckless Summon" and other ATK-boosters like "Solidarity" or "United We Stand". Meanwhile, they can also use "Deskbot 001" to perform Synchro Summons, since it's a Tuner monster. Due to the swarming ability of the theme, in a mid game it is pretty easy to have a Field and Graveyard full of "Deskbots", which can set up the game to "Deskbot Base": by banishing 9 different "Deskbots" from the Field and/or Graveyard, it shuffles all cards in the opponent's possession back to the Deck, except the banished ones, and can pave the way for a game-winning direct attack. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes